Un final feliz
by Strangela
Summary: Escrito para una persona que odia que pasen cosas malas a los personajes (especialmente a Marco), así que no hay ni drama. One-shot.


_Para Cecilia._

Ciertas personas parecían estar total y absolutamente convencidas de que, para que una historia llegase al límite de lo aceptable, alguno de sus personajes principales, preferiblemente de entre los más apreciados por el público, debía morir. A ser posible, de una forma cruel e injusta. Si con ello se conseguía despertar en las masas cualquier sentimiento como dolor, ira o indignación, ciertamente la obra era buena. No había fracaso equiparable a la indiferencia.

Sin embargo, la tragedia no era el único camino. No podía ser posible que la única forma de crear una historia de calidad fuera maltratando a sus personajes en una lenta y continua tortura para el lector. ¿Cómo podía alguien gastar su dinero en una novela que solo iba a provocarle sufrimiento? Era lo que Marco se preguntaba desde hacía casi un año y medio, sin hallar respuesta.

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que su mejor amigo le regalara una de las últimas novelas que había escrito hasta entonces Bertolt Hueber, con quien por casualidad había coincidido en sus clases de Literatura Universal años atrás. Hueber era uno de esos autores sádicos que recurrían al genocidio de personajes como garantía de su éxito. Y le funcionaba. Marco había derramado más lágrimas el fin de semana que se leyó el libro que en toda su vida, y había sido un niño bastante llorón.

Irónicamente, durante ese año y medio había ido comprando y devorando con ansia todas las novelas de Bertolt Hueber que encontraba en las librerías, todas llenas de personajes bien construidos con personalidades diversas y entrañables, condenados a una muerte horrible desde la primera página.

– Tiene que haber otra manera – insistió una mañana de abril, desayunando en una cafetería retro con Jean Kirschstein –. Una forma feliz de hacer las cosas.

– Ríndete ya, Marco. Lo bonito no vende.

Él apretó los labios y siguió mojando su magdalena en el café con leche. Jean no solía ser demasiado positivo acerca de nada, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, algo que era mutuo.

– Debería hacerte caso – admitió – y resignarme. Pero no puedo.

Cómo conseguir desmentir aquella falacia era otro problema. Marco había sido siempre un ávido lector y un diccionario andante, pero no era escritor. Bertolt Hueber sí, y eso lo dejaba muy por debajo. Aunque decidiera arriesgarse, poner en práctica todo su conocimiento y escribir una novela, nada tendría sentido si su argumento feliz y sin trabas, o casi, no resultaba un éxito. Lo que era bastante probable.

– Los lectores deberíamos poder decir a los escritores cuándo están equivocados.

Jean sonrió mientras bebía y apartó la taza un poco de su boca para contestar.

– ¿No lo hacemos ya? – bebió otro sorbo –. Mándale un correo – sugirió –, desafíalo a escribir algo sin tragedia.

Marco dudó. No creía que Hueber le hiciese caso, es más, ¿por qué habría de escribir nada ajeno al trabajo? No ganaría nada con aquello, no merecía la pena pedírselo. Aunque tampoco perdería nada preguntando.

– ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – cedió.

* * *

Bertolt estaba terminando un capítulo de su último proyecto, con el ordenador portátil en el regazo, cuando recibió el _mail_. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo, así que desechó la notificación y siguió escribiendo. Esa vez quería probar algo nuevo y centrar al argumento en la vida amorosa de la protagonista, Hannah, para luego sesgar su vida repentinamente y dejar a los lectores con la boca abierta en la última página. Aunque todavía no había decidido si iba a ser un accidente o un asesinato.

Una alarma empezó a sonar en la mesita de noche del otro lado de la cama, haciendo que se sobresaltase. Miró extrañado en dirección a la persiana cerrada para ver los rayos de sol que se filtraban por los agujeritos y comprendió que se había pasado la noche trabajando. Otra vez. Suspirando, volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia el documento en pantalla al tiempo que un brazo emergía de las sábanas y apagaba la alarma de un manotazo.

– Buenos días – canturreó Bertolt, mientras cerraba el editor de texto y abría el correo.

Solo obtuvo un gruñido a modo de respuesta. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver el remitente del mensaje nuevo, hacía años que no oía ese nombre. El chico siempre le había caído bien, aunque hacer amigos no era su fuerte y había acabado saliendo de su vida como cualquier otro conocido pasajero más. Empezó a leer el mensaje emocionado, preguntándose qué habría llevado a Marco a escribirle después de tanto tiempo, pero su emoción fue decayendo y su ceño frunciéndose con cada palabra.

– ¿Pero qué...? – murmuró releyéndolo una y otra vez.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Reiner giró la cabeza hacia él antes de abrir los ojos o, al menos, intentarlo –. ¿Te has pasado la noche escribiendo otra vez?

Bertolt evadió la segunda pregunta.

– ¿Te acuerdas de aquel chico de mi clase de Literatura, Marco?

– ¿El alto con pecas? Claro. ¿Qué pasa con él?

– No le gusta que mate a mis personajes y quiere que escriba algo inocuo – bufó –. No puede haberse leído todas mis novelas y pedirme que haga eso, perdería toda mi esencia.

Riendo, Reiner se incorporó lentamente y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo en la mejilla antes de levantarse.

– Eres un genocida – dijo poniéndose unos pantalones y caminando hacia la puerta del dormitorio –. Un genocida que va a estar profundamente dormido cuando yo vuelva de llevar a las niñas al colegio si no quiere quedarse castigado sin postre. ¡Annie! ¡Krista! ¡A desayunar!

Bertolt apagó el ordenador y lo dejó a un lado de la cama, en el suelo, sonriendo. Reiner se fue a preparar el desayuno a sus hijas y las mellizas aprovecharon el momento para irrumpir escandalosamente en su habitación. Eran dos encantadoras niñitas rubias de cuatro años que iban a quedarse castigadas si Reiner tenía que repetirles que fueran a desayunar.

– Papá se va a enfadar – advirtió Bertolt, consciente por primera vez del sueño que tenía, mientras ellas saltaban en su cama.

Reiner empezó a contar en voz alta desde la cocina. Las niñas sabían que si llegaba al tres y no estaban sentadas a la mesa sufrirían algún castigo cruel como no ver _Bob Esponja_ esa tarde, así que dejaron de reír y saltar y salieron corriendo del dormitorio, mientras Bertolt hundía la cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

Quizá no fueran necesarias las muertes para que la historia fuese interesante. Él mismo tenía una vida feliz y no estaba para nada aburrido.

* * *

Horas después de haber enviado aquel correo, Marco empezó a arrepentirse. Pese a todo, le habían gustado las novelas de Hueber tal y como estaban, así que, ¿por qué molestarse? Quizá el quitarle ese tinte dramático alteraría el conjunto de la novela y convertiría una buena obra en un libro insípido. Quizá debía ser otro autor quien lo intentase y no Bertolt Hueber, el asesino en serie de personajes.

– Ha sido una mala idea – fue lo primero que dijo al reunirse con Jean en la sala de profesores durante su hora libre, dejándose caer en una silla.

Jean sonrió y evitó el tema, no por capricho sino por el bien de los niños de Educación Infantil que tendrían a Marco como adulto responsable más tarde.

– ¿Qué tal tu día? – preguntó.

– Mi grupo es un cielo – suspiró –. Es una pena que sea un simple sustituto, porque quiero quedarme... ¿Qué tal tú?

– Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.

Marco no supo qué contestar. Eran amigos desde la facultad (los mejores amigos, de hecho), pero aquellas palabras habían sonado demasiado íntimas, demasiado sinceras, quizá de forma involuntaria. Ni siquiera tenía sentido. Seguirían viéndose cuando se fuera, siendo amigos, como habían hecho desde antes de que Marco empezase a trabajar allí.

– Tú no te ves – siguió Jean, sonriente –. Lo feliz que estás aquí, te encantan esos críos.

– Ya lo sé, Jean, son mis sentimientos. Sé lo que siento.

– ¿Seguro? – sacudió la cabeza –. Da igual, te invito a comer – Marco iba a contestar, pero Jean se levantó y salió de la sala –. No te vayas sin mí.

* * *

Bertolt apenas consiguió dormir un poco. Demasiada luz, demasiado silencio. Despertó un par de horas después de que Reiner volviese. Cuando lo hizo, él estaba tumbado a su lado con un libro suyo abierto por la mitad.

– No recuerdo quién muere en ese – comentó adormilado.

– Armin – Reiner cerró la novela y se giró para mirarlo –. ¿Vas a escribir lo que te han pedido?

– ¿Por qué debería?

Sin esperar la respuesta, abandonó la cama para ir a desayunar. No le gustaba que le dijeran cómo tenía que hacer su trabajo, y mucho menos si eso conllevaba alejarse de su forma de escribir. Reiner se levantó también y lo siguió con paso rápido.

– Porque eres escritor – replicó abrazando sus hombros desnudos desde atrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla –. El hombre con el que me casé aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para escribir, aunque no lo hiciera sobre nada. No le importaba si a la gente le gustaba o no, y no le preocupaba que se publicaran sus obras. No te preguntes por qué deberías atender a la petición de Marco, sino por qué no. No te limites a vender – le dio un último beso en la nuca antes de soltarlo –, escribe.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Bertolt se diese cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en los últimos cuatro años. El origen de su historial literario, tan ajeno a la crítica popular como él mismo, había quedado olvidado en aquel montón de libretas que utilizara para narrar desde grandes acontecimientos hasta la caída de una pestaña en tres páginas. Había abandonado su pasión para convertirla en su medio de vida, y nadie podía decirle que lo ocurrido con la escritura no se repetiría en su matrimonio.

¿Quizá Reiner lo había visto? ¿Había presenciado cómo su amor por la literatura decaía poco a poco hasta verse reducido a una monótona estrategia comercial y temía, por algún casual, que esa mecánica monotonía acabase afectando a la relación entre ellos? Porque era un disparate. Bertolt no había amado nunca nada ni a nadie como a su marido, salvo, tal vez... la escritura. Ahogó un gemido. Reiner tenía todos los motivos para preocuparse, y él debía recuperar su pasión perdida.

* * *

Una niña se echó a llorar de pronto mientras Marco introducía la actividad que iban a empezar en esa hora. Era un trabajo plástico que no corría prisa, pues era para el mes siguiente, pero a él no le gustaba presionar a los niños y prefería que tuvieran tiempo para terminarlo. Preocupado, se acercó a aquel angelito triste y se arrodilló a su lado.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó en tono dulce, sonriendo al imaginar la histeria de Jean en su lugar.

La niña no dejó de sollozar escandalosamente, pero su hermana respondió por ella:

– No tenemos mamá – dijo con una serenidad impropia de una niña de cuatro años.

Marco comprendió que eso era sin duda una traba para hacer un regalo del Día de la Madre, que era su plan, pero no pasaba nada porque, como dijo a las niñas sin pensar, podían hacerlo igual y regalárselo a su padre. Ella dejó entonces de llorar, aunque no de hacer pucheros, y lo miró con los grandes ojos azules anegados en lágrimas.

– ¿A cuál? – preguntó.

Con la mente todavía en las palabras de Jean durante su descanso y en la cita para comer, a Marco se le ocurrió pensar primero en la posibilidad de que fueran huérfanas antes que en la de una familia homoparental, pero se dio cuenta antes de hacer ningún comentario desafortunado.

– Al que queráis – acertó a contestar.

Aquella respuesta pareció ser satisfactoria y no volvió a oír ninguna queja por parte de ninguna de las dos durante el resto de la clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre, los niños estaban ya preparados para salir, con las cazadoras puestas sobre el mandilón y sus bolsas de la merienda bien cerradas y en la mano. Marco los dejó salir en fila del aula y esperó con ellos en la puerta del colegio hasta que llegara su turno de entregárselos a sus respectivos padres.

Las mellizas Braun-Hueber eran de las primeras en salir porque estaban al principio de la lista, y Marco se preguntó cómo podría no haberse acordado del hombre rubio que siempre iba a recogerlas antes de pensar que eran huérfanas. Esperó que ellas no contaran en casa lo que había pasado ese día, porque no creía que pudiera con la vergüenza.

Cuando terminó de pasar lista y solo se quedó con un niño de lágrima fácil al que siempre recogían tarde, el padre de las mellizas se acercó con ellas de la mano. Marco tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirle.

– Marco, ¿verdad? – sonrió, soltando la mano de una de las niñas para estrechar la suya –. Reiner. Creo que estudiaste con mi marido.

Si hubiera decidido decir eso el día anterior, quizá Marco se habría ahorrado esa sensación de bochorno y autodesprecio que solo él entendía. Reiner no esperó una respuesta.

– Va a hacerlo. Va a escribir tu historia sin muertes – informó.

Sin acabar de comprender, Marco frunció el ceño. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que el «Hueber» del segundo apellido de las niñas era el mismo que el de «Bertolt Hueber», y su vergüenza fue aún mayor al descubrir que el escritor al que se le había ocurrido desafiar era el padre de las mismas alumnas con que había mostrado tanta lucidez.

– En realidad no es necesario... No tendría que haberle pedido nada.

– En realidad sí que lo es.

* * *

Bertolt decidió dejar de lado el ordenador y escribir a mano, como había hecho antes de que su afición se convirtiera en profesión. Cierto era que la comodidad de escribir en un teclado y enviarlo a su editor con un solo clic representaba una fluidez y una eficacia muy útiles para su trabajo, pero esta vez lo que pretendía era escribir de verdad.

Se sentó en una butaca que había colocado de espaldas al ventanal del salón, con uno de sus bolígrafos favoritos en la mano y la luz del sol dando de lleno en la libreta de anillas que descansaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas, y empezó a pensar. ¿Qué podía contar? Necesitaba una historia completa, sencilla. Un relato aburrido que en sus palabras dejara de serlo.

Trató de recordar qué era lo que le gustaba a Marco en lo tocante a literatura, aunque escribir de acuerdo a gustos ajenos no fuera lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Era un chico dulce, con un alma pura e inocente, que a pesar de disfrutar cualquier novela siempre prefería las historias de amor. Y también era la persona que lo había salvado sin saberlo de un posible futuro desdichado y que por tanto merecía al menos algún tipo de agradecimiento dentro de aquella obra.

No conocía, sin embargo, las preferencias de Marco. No sabía si era o no heterosexual, algo que a él siempre le había parecido importante en relación con la representación ficticia. Bertolt siempre había echado en falta la diversidad sexual en las novelas, sobre todo en cuanto a los protagonistas de aquellas con temática no romántica. La homogénea heterosexualidad que lo cubría todo lo molestaba, lo hacía sentir anormal, pero era algo que los heterosexuales no solían percibir. Si iba a escribir una historia de amor, conocer la orientación de Marco era casi indispensable.

Su problema se vio resuelto de pronto con una revelación milagrosa. No tenía por qué escribir un romance, ni entrar en el campo minado de la sexualidad, porque espontáneamente había recordado la adoración total de Marco por los caballos. ¿Qué había más aburrido y más poético que la relación entre un hombre y su caballo?

Rio por lo bajo, escribiendo la primera línea y tachándola inmediatamente después. El principio siempre era lo más difícil.

* * *

Para irritación de Marco, Jean se comportaba igual que siempre. Él no podía dejar de dar vueltas a sus palabras durante el descanso, pero sus conversaciones seguían siendo las mismas. Mismas bromas, mismos chistes, mismas sonrisas. Y, sin embargo, no era capaz de sacar el tema y preguntarle directamente.

Estaban sentados en un restaurante de comida rápida (porque era Jean quien invitaba y siempre prefería un menú barato), con una hamburguesa innecesariamente grande frente a ellos. Marco nunca era capaz de terminársela y siempre acababa dándole a él lo que sobraba. Le gustaba compartir la comida, por eso no pedía algo más pequeño.

– ¿Te ha contestado Hueber? – preguntó Jean antes de dar el primer mordisco.

Marco negó con la cabeza, mirando su comida sin hambre.

– No, pero su marido se me acercó al recoger a las niñas y dijo que iba a hacerlo.

– ¿Es gay?

– Supongo. No recuerdo haberlo visto nunca con una chica. Aunque tampoco con chicos.

Jean siguió masticando mientras dirigía su mirada alternativamente hacia Marco y su hamburguesa.

– ¿No comes?

– No tengo mucha hambre.

La respuesta sonó accidentalmente triste y el tono hizo que Jean arquease una ceja. Marco seguía avergonzado por el suceso sin importancia de su última clase a la vez que paranoico después de su última conversación, y quizá esa preocupación era la que no lo dejaba comer. Pero Jean no lo sabía y él, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no era capaz de decírselo.

No lo molestaba la intimidad que había mostrado de repente, pero lo asustaba. Eran mejores amigos, pero súbitamente tenía la sensación de que durante todo ese tiempo había estado perdiéndose algo importante.

Lo intimidaba también, si es que esa era la palabra, la actitud de Reiner Braun, mostrándose tan abierto y seguro de sí mismo al hablar de su matrimonio. No porque creyera que el matrimonio gay fuera algo raro o anormal, sino porque el pensar en que Bertolt Hueber, su compañero de Literatura Universal, fuese ahora un autor conocido y tuviese una familia con otro hombre, por alguna razón, lo remitía a Jean.

Bertolt Hueber tenía el futuro que él quería, o al menos una vida que a él le gustaría tener, y estaba seguro de que era feliz. Tenía que serlo. Se negaba a creer que una persona con un trabajo increíble que se le daba genial, un marido encantador y unas niñas maravillosas fuese desdichado. Pero él se ponía en su lugar y se imaginaba demasiado feliz como para matar personajes. Había aprendido desde siempre que el arte es reflejo de la vida del autor, pero Bertolt Hueber no escribía cosas agradables.

Jean sonrió.

– ¿Estás divagando?

– Dijo que sí era necesario...

– ¿Qué?

Los ojos castaños de Marco se abrieron más de lo normal al creer que había comprendido algo.

– Cuando Reiner me dijo que Bertolt iba a escribir lo que pedí, dije que no era necesario y él respondió que sí lo era. Puede parecer una tontería, pero quizá sea importante.

– Marco...

– Quizá esté pasando por un mal momento... ¿Y si necesita escribir algo así?

– Marco, te estás emocionando demasiado. No te precipites, no te entrometas... y cómete la hamburguesa.

– ¿Quieres tener niños?

A la pregunta la siguió un repentino silencio. Marco no las tenía todas consigo a la hora de preguntar, pero tampoco se arrepintió después. Jean parecía estar analizando todas las posibilidades por las que acababan de pedirle esa información y durante un momento lo único que hizo fue mirarlo muy fijamente antes de pronunciar palabra.

– Dependería del contexto – dijo.

– ¿Si estuvieras... casado conmigo y yo fuera fijo y tuviéramos suficiente espacio?

A Jean se le escapó una risita nerviosa.

– Si estuviera casado contigo no tendría derecho a tener más deseos ni ambiciones en la vida, así que decidirías tú.

* * *

Para cuando Reiner llegó del colegio con sus hijas, Bertolt ya había desechado tres borradores. Era difícil escribir sobre caballos cuando no sabía mucho más sobre ellos aparte de que eran herbívoros. Devolvió el saludo a las niñas cuando entraron y sonrió a su marido mientras este dejaba la cazadora sobre el respaldo del sofá. Reiner se sentó en el brazo de la butaca y se inclinó para saludarlo con un beso.

– ¿Algún progreso? – preguntó. Bertolt negó con la cabeza –. Siempre puedes preguntar a las niñas; Marco es su profe. ¡Niñas! ¡Contadle cosas del cole a papá!

– ¿Que Marco es qué? ¿Y Marcel?

– De baja. ¡Niñas!

– ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

– Te lo dije, pero siempre tienes la cabeza en otras cosas. ¡Annie! ¡Krista! Si durmieses más, estarías más atento.

Bertolt sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, sabiendo que tenía razón.

– Deja a las niñas – pidió –. ¿Podemos pedir pizza hoy?

– Claro, amor.

Se levantó del brazo del sillón para llamar desde el teléfono fijo mientras a Bertolt lo golpeaba la inspiración. Lo mejor que podía hacer por Marco era dejar de intentar tenerlo en cuenta y escribir lo que él quisiera. Solo así podría salirle algo bueno de verdad. Y lo que él quería era escribir sobre Reiner, o alguien como él con otro nombre y sin un marido eternamente cansado que solo disfrutaba de su familia durante un corto periodo tras la fecha de entrega.

Le daba igual que a Marco le gustase o no, Reiner sería el primero de sus personajes al que no tendría capacidad de matar sin sentirse culpable durante el resto de su vida, y ese el principal requisito de la obra que le habían pedido.

Las palabras se escribían solas en el papel con esa nueva idea, y él ni siquiera había pensado un argumento. Cada línea escrita era más bonita que la anterior, y no estaba diciendo absolutamente nada. Todo era banal pero precioso; una sucesión de descripciones de toda la perfección que había en él a través de sus ojos. Cada gesto, cada pequeño detalle, incluso sus lunares estaban plasmados en aquel montoncito de letras que cada vez ocupaba más páginas.

El pedido llegó cuando Bertolt ya había terminado más o menos la mitad del libro, que más parecía poesía en prosa que una novela. Para variar, fue él quien dejó a un lado su trabajo para ir a atender la puerta y no Reiner, quien lo miró con complacida perplejidad cuando dejó de poner la mesa para ir a recoger la pizza y se encontró con que él se le había adelantado.

– No es que me moleste, pero ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó sonriente cuando él cerró la puerta.

– He encontrado mi musa.

* * *

Descubrir que Jean había tenido sentimientos ocultos por él desde el mismo principio fue un golpe bajo para Marco. Por una parte, lo embargó una intensa felicidad que le pedía a gritos un matrimonio precoz sin periodo de prueba, pero por otra tenía la sensación de que lo había hecho vivir una mentira todo aquel tiempo, razón por la que se resistió a los deseos entusiastas de su inocente corazoncito y pospuso las campanas de boda.

Jean no se quejó, pues, como había dicho con anterioridad, la mera posibilidad de estar con Marco lo incapacitaba para ser caprichoso. No se mudaron juntos, pero a menudo pasaban más tiempo en la casa del otro que en la suya propia, algo que no era muy difícil viviendo en apartamentos contiguos.

El libro sin muertes de Bertolt, que consistía en una oda a su marido de 208 páginas sin argumento aparente, estuvo en el buzón de Marco una semana exacta después de que se lo pidiera, después de pasar (tantas veces como palabras tenía) el control de calidad de Reiner – que siempre acababa en noche de acción – y de que él consintiera en dejarlo ir. Tuvo que copiarlo a mano, porque aunque había decidido regalar a Marco el manuscrito, Reiner no dejaba de repetir que él también se merecía un ejemplar de su puño y letra.

De repente, Annie y Krista empezaron a pasar más fines de semana en casa de los abuelos.

Cerca de medio año después de que Bertolt escribiese esa empalagosa obra que casi había hecho vomitar arcoíris al propio Marco, decidió mandarla a su editor. Al principio la editorial se mostró algo reacia a publicar aquello, pero terminaron accediendo y fue un completo fracaso. Lejos de desanimar a Bertolt, que ya se lo esperaba, ese suceso le devolvió el orgullo de ser escritor para sí mismo y no para el resto, y empezó a publicar menos y a escribir más.

Casi al mismo tiempo que la crítica se volcaba hostilmente contra la figura de Bertolt Hueber y le recomendaba que volviese a la masacre innecesaria, Jean y Marco concretaron una fecha para su boda, en la que decidieron que regalarían a todos los invitados un ejemplar del libro que había salvado un matrimonio y posibilitado otro, pero sin avisar primero porque querían que los invitados acudiesen a la ceremonia.

Para Reiner, por otro lado, fue un alivio que su nuevo libro favorito no tuviese éxito, pues aunque Bertolt hubiese tenido el detalle de cambiarle el nombre al personaje principal, una parte de él estaba impresa en aquellas páginas, y le daba miedo pensar en todas las formas en que los distintos lectores podían tratar su intimidad.

Sin embargo, los contratiempos tenían escasa importancia. Marco tenía lo que quería – salvo un puesto fijo como profesor –, Jean había visto su amor correspondido, Reiner había recuperado al hombre con el que se había casado en su totalidad y Bertolt había reorganizado su vida hasta conseguir el perfecto equilibrio.


End file.
